In One Day
by thorn garmadon
Summary: Lloyd discovers what happens if you leave the Overlord to do as he wishes alone in one day


Bubba: Because I feel that there should be more Golden Matter, I'm posting this.

I do not own Ninjago or it's characters they all belong to Lego.

* * *

**In One Day**

"Mwhahahaha!" The Overlord cackled. He had finally won!

He had those four pesky ninja all unconscious and tied up in a cage where they couldn't squeeze out or break (dark matter was almost as good as duct tape, almost), so he had finally won. He had also captured Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and Misako as well.

He had also taken over Ninjago again and everyone in it were grey zombies again. (Except for the ninja)

The door opened and his laughter died as he saw an irritated Lloyd giving him a look.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"Eh..."

"I LEFT FOR ONE DAY AND YOU TAKE OVER ALL OF NINJAGO WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I'm an your weak and humble servant who begs forgiveness, Nightlight..." He tried to curl into a ball as if to hide from the ex-golden ninja.

Lloyd sighed. Whenever he left the embodiment of darkness alone for more than a few hours, something bad happened. Well, there was only one way to punish him for it.

"Go sit in the punishment corner and think about what you've done while I wake my friends and family up, okay?"

"...m'kay..." The Overlord went and sat in the corner.

"Face the wall."

"Whyyyy...?"

"Face the wall." Lloyd spoke more firmly that time.

The Overlord grumbled and turned around. He didn't like the punishment corner. Lloyd unlocked the cage and untied the others. He pulled them all out and put them on the couch and chairs. Well, he left Zane because he didn't know how to turn Zane back on.

He shook them, but the ninja didn't wake up, his parents, uncle, and Nya woke up, however.

"How come the ninja won't wake up?"

"I didn't hit your parents as hard... I figured you want them to like me..." Came the reply from the corner.

Garmadon glared at the figure, "Lloyd I do not approve AT ALL in your choice of relationships."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. And he's not all bad."

"He took over the whole city and tried to kill us all!"

"I was _not_ going to kill you. Only the ninja!"

"Like we can trust you! If Lloyd hadn't shown up, who knows what you would have hap-"

"Okay!" Lloyd shouted, "We get the point!" His dad never approved of anything he did unless he told him to do it, or his mother said it was alright.

Misako spoke up, "Lloyd, your father is right. The Overlord should be locked up or banished again. It's for yours and everyone else in Ninjago's own good." Nya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Lloyd. He's evil. It's never going to work."

"Oh great, talk about me like I'm even here. It's not like-"

Lloyd shushed him. The purplette shut up and hugged his knees, still in the corner. The ninja started to wake up and Cole was the first up.

"Ugh... What happened."

"I'm sorry. I left him alone again."

"_Lloyd_! You promised Zane and I that you wouldn't do that! What the heck, kid?"

"I didn't think he would do something like _this_! I'll try harder, okay? Gah... Well now I have to go clean up this whole mess..."

"Good idea, kid. I'll take the others back. You go take your boyfriend out for a walk and fix what he did, okay?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and nodded. Cole picked up the other ninja and left, Nya following. Garmadon gave his son a look before leaving as well.

Sighing again, Lloyd looked down at his boyfriend, "C'mon. We're going to go turn everyone back to normal."

"But whyyyy...? It's finally quiet here and there's no one to bother us." He stood back up. Lloyd had to look up to meet the Overlord's eyes.

"Maybe just for a few more days? I get to feel accomplished and you get some peace, quiet, and rest. How about that?"

"But-"

"They didn't say you had to do it right now, did they? It's late, anyways. You've been gone all day, and you look tired." In all honesty, he just didn't want to go back to the punishment corner. But he knew he could get Lloyd to agree with him. The little ex-ninja did look quite tired.

"Fine... But we're fixing everything tomorrow as soon as possible!"

"Whatever, Nightlight."

Lloyd rolled his eyes again and set off to go to bed. He had just closed his eyes when cold hands touched him. "Eek!"

"What?"

"You're freezing!"

"I used up a ton of power today, what do you expect?"

"I dunno..." Lloyd decided to ignore it and let the other snuggle him. He woke up later to the sound of a smack and his boyfriend shrieking.

"Don't touch my son you monster!"

"Dad?!" Lloyd stared as his father hit the Overlord with his bamboo staff. "Dad stop!"

"Not until this vermin leaves!"

"Nu-uh! I'm not leaving!"

"And Lloyd! You didn't fix everything!"

"I'm tired and it's the middle of the night! We weren't doing anything!"

"Wait... You've done '_something_' with this thing? LLOYD."

"OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM."


End file.
